Holiday Spirit?
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: The Glee kids need a Lesson in Christmas Spirit... what does April Rhodes and Shelby Corcoran have to do with that? And how do they know each other? RXR


**This is a holiday fic for all y'all, and also something i HAD to get out, mostly because all of us Wicked/Glee fans wanted this to happen. Anyway Demlurina, this is for you, since you thought of it in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I would die if i was in Wicked or Glee, or even owned them.. but i don't... so i'll stick to what i've got**

**

* * *

**

**Holiday Spirit?**

"Okay guys! Sectionals was just amazing, and I want to congratulate all of you, but right now it's time to rake up the spirit of christmas," Mr. Schuester proceeded to hand out sheet music of "We Need a Little Christmas Now".

"Mr. Schue, I'm thinking that there she be more of a hip or even modern version of this song, it's not going to help me fulfill the requirements that help me get over the fact it's against my religion," Rachel grabs hold of her boyfriend as he stares out into oblivion, daydreaming of grilled cheese and finally having Rachel as an anti prude.

"Can it dwarf," Santana rolls her eyes and leans back into her chair, wondering how she even is still here.

"Guys seriously, this is a good way to fully embrace the happiness of the holidays," turning his attention to the piano man he doesn't notice the small blonde whom walked into the room. Her white coat clinging to her with a crystal blue scarf loosely wrapped around her neck, the blond curls bouncing and her cheeks having a slight pink hue to them.

"Happiness? I thought that was only found in vodka and cranberry juice?" there was cheering as the small but very exuberant April Rhodes enters the room.

"April! I thought you were staying clean?" Mr Schue looked at his once idol from school disappointingly.

"Oh Will, I've been off of that stuff for going on six months now! I finally got a show lined up for me of course after the _The Wiz_, back in good ol' New York City! I think it's called _Promises, Promises_," she playfully slaps his arm and takes the music from his hand.

"That's good to here April! Maybe you can come see our Christmas Concert before your off to do your show!" she giggles and grabs a sheet of the music.

"Possibly, you never know," three chimes ring out.

Mercedes catches the Que. And picks up the first few notes, smiling the room is starting to become more festive. April sings along with all of the students, soon Mr Schue starts to dance with the students

_Haul out the holly;_

_Put up the tree before my spirit falls again._

_Fill up the stocking,_

_I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now._

_For we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute,_

_Candles in the window,_

_Carols at the spinet._

_Yes, we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute._

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_

_But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;_

_So climb down the chimney;_

_Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._

_Slice up the fruitcake;_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough._

_For I've grown a little leaner,_

_Grown a little colder,_

_Grown a little sadder,_

_Grown a little older,_

_And I need a little angel_

_Sitting on my shoulder,_

_Need a little Christmas now._

Mercedes takes Kurt and runs down to the small flat space and starts dancing while they all start smiling.

_Haul out the holly;_

_Well, once I taught you all to live each living day._

_Fill up the stocking,_

_Young Patrick:_

_But Auntie Man, it's one week from Thanksgiving Day now._

_But we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute,_

_Candles in the window,_

_Carols at the spinet._

_Yes, we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute._

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_

_But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;_

The song picks up and Rachel and finn stand up and start dancing together and laugh as they sing, everyone is clapping and singing.

_So climb down the chimney;_

_Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._

_Slice up the fruitcake;_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough._

_For we need a little music,_

_Need a little laughter,_

_Need a little singing_

_Ringing through the rafter,_

_And we need a little snappy_

_"Happy ever after,"_

_Need a little Christmas now._

Finn decides to try and dance and everyone starts to try and help him, everyone is laughing and singing and having the time of their life.

_Need a little Christmas now!_

"Oh it's good to have a little fun during the time of snow and lights that can cause seizures!" April laughs and turns to Mr. Schuester, she smiles at him and sighs.

"Thank You Will, without you I wouldn't have made it to my dream," she goes up and hugs him.

"What's going on here?" in the doorway stood the one person no one thought they would see again.

"Shelby!" Mr. Schuesters mouth drops to the floor, she was in her usual professional attire, an emerald green scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked into her jacket accompanied a black knit hat. Her dark hair cascading out of the hat, her cheeks a slight red and her nose as well.

"Well if my eyes deceive me, if it isn't April Rhodes, I see your now out of the fog all that alcohol put on your bubble headed brain," she scowls at the petite blonde.

The students all in shock at the meeting, were all frozen in there spots, Finn was holding Rachel back, while she was about to jump out of her seat.

"I see that Shelby Corcoran, got off of her high pedestal and came down to the real world, for your information I got into _Promises, Promise_!" the air was steaming and the tension was growing between the two.

"Finally! As soon as I finally have a family, and forgot about that little incident so long ago you have to pop back up! I quit Vocal Adrenaline, April! It's no longer mine okay?" the two contrasted each other greatly. The tall brunette all in black, while the small blonde in almost all white minus her blue jeans and crystal blue scarf.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Schuester looks between the two, he thought originally that the two of them had never met.

"Theatre Classes, we were enemies," Shelby glared still at the small blonde.

"Wait a second, you two were... Oh god," his face paled and the two women look at him.

"You don't think..." April starts to really look at him.

"Oh my god, It's him!" the two women pale even more.

"Oh this just makes it even better!" Shelby huffs and turns back towards the small blonde.

"This is all your fault Rhodes! If only you kept your head out of that bubble you keep youself in!" Shelby turned on April and started poking the blonde on the forehead.

"Oh really? If you would have actually watched yourself maybe you wouldn't have flown off the handle!" she points her finger right at the women in front of her.

_April:_

_What is this feeling,_

_So sudden and new?_

_Shelby:_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you;_

_April:_

_My pulse is rushing;_

_Shelby:_

_My head is reeling;_

_April:_

_My face is flushing;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_April:_

_For your face;_

_Shelby:_

_Your voice;_

_April:_

_Your clothing;_

_BOTH:_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Most of the students stand up at this point, all taking April's side due to the fact that Shelby was the reason they lost at Regionals in the first place. However Rachel sits looking down at her hands, not even looking at the group.

_STUDENTS:_

_Dear April, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But April, you're a martyr!_

_April:_

_Well; these things are sent to try us!_

_STUDENTS:_

_Poor April, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes_

_Ahhh_

They start to circle the two women, Shelby towering over the other woman, however as Rachel looked up she could see the slight tinge of hurt cross the strong woman's face. Rachel's expression again changed.

_STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):_

_Loathing Unadulterated loathing_

_For her face, her voice, her clothing_

_let's just say - we loathe it all_

_ev'ry little trait however small_

_makes our very flesh being to crawl_

_AHHH!_

_ALL:_

_Loathing!_

_STUDENTS:_

_loathing_

_BOTH:_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_STUDENTS:_

_loathing_

_BOTH:_

_In such total detestation_

_STUDENTS:_

_loathing_

_BOTH:_

_It's so pure, so strong_

_STUDENTS:_

_So strong!_

_BOTH:_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be..._

_STUDENS (BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing_

_For forever..._

_STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing,_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_loathing you_

_My whole Life long!_

_STUDENTS:_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

"STOP!" Rachel was standing, all of the students, minus her and Finn whom stayed by her side the entire time was now holding her hand, everyone looked at the girl.

"Rachel...I'm sorry," Shelby looked away from her daughter's gaze, April bit her lower lip and looked around the room.

"It's the holidays, and if I am correct, whatever happened happened a long time ago! You two make up! Please, and shelby... Mom? My dad's want you to come over for the holidays," Rachel smiled and relaxed, leaning back into her tall boyfriend.

"I will Rachel, and April, I'm sorry, friends?" she held out her hand, the room grew quiet as the small blonde looked at the hand.

"Oh Elphie! Of course!" she laughed and they hugged, however as they broke apart she looks at the small blonde.

"What did you just call me?" the blonde smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I heard it in some musical back in the big apple! Don't you like it?" she giggled and Shelby looked at her hesitantly.

"It's a bit perky..." however she couldn't help but laugh.

"See you later Rachel," Shelby went to her daughter and gave her hug.

"And good job at Sectionals, some of your notes quivered, but you were amazing, all of you were," she smiled and walked out the door.

"Well, that was anti-climatic, well I better be going! I'll make sure to see your concert!" she smiled and skipped out the door, following the brunette.

"Well, that was interesting... Anyway! We need to make a set list for this concert, so lets get going!" Mr. Schuester didn't see the hesitant looks of his students.

"uh Mr. Schue?" Kurt blankly stared at his choir teacher.

"Yes Kurt?" he finally looked at the stunned looks of his singers.

"What exactly did they mean by you?" he stiffened, coughed and blushed profusely.

"Later Kurt, please," he cleared his throat and the rehearsal continued. Just not as it was going to be, after a barrage of questions, he cancelled the rehearsal, while outside two women stood outside and watched the group of students file out of the building.

"Do you think we should have told all of them?" Shelby turned to April who was sitting on the front of her car.

"Naaah, they will see it later, at least I know your daughter will, come on lets get back to the Gershwin, I can't believe you left Beth in the care of your understudy!" she rolled her eyes as they got in the car.

"Don't start with me blondie, this was your idea anyway," the two laughed as the sky let fall the first snowflakes of the holiday season.

* * *

**There ya go! Read and Review! I gave it a bit of a twist, i like the fact of the idea, that after Shelby got Beth she auditioned and so did April and both got into Wicked, and then wanted to go and show Glee kids the christmas spirit by staging that. Or just the fact that's what people wanted to happen... **

hehehe** i love Glee and Wicked.**

**Red**


End file.
